<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Electric Attractions: Show You Crazy by wulfeyes08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853282">Electric Attractions: Show You Crazy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08'>wulfeyes08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crime, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Drama, Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, Fluff, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Good Elijah Kamski, M/M, Protective Hank Anderson, Romance, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nines has been infected with a virus, Elijah is one hundred percent sure it's CyberLife, Gavin Reed is not happy and is ready to kill someone. Elijah is calm, cool, and collected as far as everyone can tell, but he's actually tired of playing games.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gavin/RK900 - Relationship, Hank Anderson/Elijah Kamski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Putting the calmest man in the world in the same room as the biggest hot head...what could go wrong?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elijah was sitting on the edge of Hank’s desk teasing him, Chloe was in a chair next to Connor, chatting excitedly with him, when Nines attacked Detective Reed. The android’s hands were around his throat, slamming him against the divider that separated his desk from Miller’s. Reed couldn’t break his grip and Nines looked distressed, as if he wasn’t in control of his own actions. “Chloe!” She was across the room, her hand gripping Nines’ throat, while she brought the elbow of her arm down on his, breaking his grip on the Detective. Reed sucked in air, sliding down to the floor, gripping his throat.</p>
<p>Chloe’s LED turned red as she interfaced with Nines, forcing her way through his programming and they both froze up, hitting the floor, unconscious. Elijah stood there in shock for a moment before rushing to Chloe’s side, Hank and Connor behind him. “Is she okay?” Connor asked.</p>
<p>“Nines?” Reed said as he crawled over to him and took his face in his hands. “Nines, hey, wake up. This shit isn’t funny.”</p>
<p>Elijah’s phone vibrated as he was examining Chloe and he pulled it out. “Thank goodness.” He said as he read through her message. “She says Nines has a virus, it jumped to her system and she had to shut down to contain it.”</p>
<p>“What the fuck does that mean?” Reed asked.</p>
<p>“It means a virus was uploaded into one of his biocomponents and it spread to his brain. Chloe says there was an order to attack and that’s when he attempted to strangle you to death.” He sighed. “It has to be CyberLife.”</p>
<p>“CyberLife?” Hank said. “You really think they would pull this shit?”</p>
<p>“Of course, I have them cornered. I had plans to meet with them next week.”</p>
<p>“This is your fault?” Reed’s voice was full of venom and he gently let Nines’ head rest back on the floor before launching himself at Elijah. He was surprised at how fast Detective Reed was, and he found himself slammed back onto the floor. Reed was crouched over him, hands gripping his shirt. “You fucking bastard!”</p>
<p>Elijah could see Hank starting to move out of the corner of his eye, and he held up his hand to stop him. “I would get off of me, Detective Reed before I make you.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you, bring him back!”</p>
<p>He was sure Reed didn’t realize he was off balance, and he used it, shoving him back with one hand, while he leveraged himself up with his other arm. It was the Detective who was down now, and Elijah pinned his arms to the floor and planted a knee in his chest. “I suggest you calm down and never put your hands on me again. I am not as kind and gentle as your partner.” Reed’s eyes were wide, and he started to fight, panic taking the place of anger and Elijah pushed off him and stood. He adjusted his shirt and looked at his phone. “Chloe says she is fine, but Nines should be examined in case he was damaged.”</p>
<p>“Why is this happening?” Reed asked, back with Nines, one hand holding the android’s. He looked and sounded helpless.</p>
<p>“We need to get them to my place where I can take a good look at this virus.”</p>
<p>“Fuck.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Elijah carried Chloe out to his car, while Hank helped the Detective with Nines, and Connor ran ahead to get the car doors open. Chloe was placed in the front passenger seat while Nines was loaded into the back, Reed joining him. Elijah turned to Hank. “I need you and Connor to stay here and question people, talk to the others about Nines’ behavior leading up to this.”</p>
<p>“Whoa, no, what if…”</p>
<p>Elijah held up his hand, silencing him. “You and I both know I have to focus on helping Chloe and Nines. Having you, Connor, and Reed hovering would be a distraction.” </p>
<p>“You could be attacked.”</p>
<p>“I doubt the powder keg in the back seat would let that happen, even if he does want to kill me half the time.” He took the Lieutenant's hands. “Trust me.”</p>
<p>“Fine, but if anything happens, you call.”</p>
<p>“I will, I promise.” He leaned in, planting a quick kiss on his lips and smiling reassuringly. </p>
<p>“Could we fucking go already?!” Reed snapped and Elijah sighed. </p>
<p>“Go and I’ll see you later.” He climbed behind the wheel of his car and shut the door before Hank could further argue. He switched the car from auto to manual and pulled away from the precinct. He glanced in the rear view mirror, catching a glimpse of Reed’s worried face. There was doubt and rage there, a need to do something, to hurt someone. “He’s going to be okay.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? How do you know?”</p>
<p>“Because I said so, Detective, and what I say goes. Both he and Chloe will be fine.” He gripped the steering wheel, holding in his own fury for the sake of everyone else in the car.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>When they arrived at his home, Elijah went and unlocked the front door, pushed it open and hurried back to collect Chloe while Detective Reed went around to get Nines. Elijah took Chloe to his room and laid her down gently on his bed. He was relieved she was okay, that there wouldn’t be any permanent damage. He headed back out, helping Reed with Nines. They got the android to his office and lifted him onto the table. “What now?” The Detective asked as he stood on the other side of his partner. </p>
<p>“Help me with his jacket and shirt.” </p>
<p>“Hold on, we can’t just...do that.”</p>
<p>“Do you want him awake or do you want him to shut down?”</p>
<p>Reed glared at him, looking like he was about to take a swing, but instead he clenched his teeth and helped. Elijah’s attention was immediately drawn to the red blinking of the Thirium pump. “Is that bad?” The Detective asked. </p>
<p>“Yes, his pump is fried.” He rested his hands on his hips, letting out a frustrated breath. He then flicked his eyes to his workbench. “I have a solution, but you may find it risky.”</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“Do you trust me, Detective?”</p>
<p>“Fuck no.” He took Nines’ hand and squeezed it. “But he does, for some God damn reason.”</p>
<p>Elijah’s phone vibrated and he looked at it. “I don’t have time for niceties, you know that. Remind me later.” He stuck his phone back in his pocket as he moved around the table to his workbench and picked up the pump he had been working on. He had spent months perfecting it, taking it apart again and again until he was satisfied with it. He went back around to the other side of Nines and held it up. “This is a prototype for a universal Thirium pump, the equivalent of an android’s heart. Since I can’t just walk into CyberLife and demand another one, I want to replace his with this.”</p>
<p>Reed looked between the biocomponent and Nines, unsure and terrified. “Will it work?”</p>
<p>“I have no idea, but we either try or he shuts down and unlike Chloe, he isn’t connected to my phone so I may not be able to completely bring him back.” He leaned over the able, over Nines so his face was close to the Detectives'. “You love him, so save him.”</p>
<p>Reed swallowed, scared, but not retreating. Elijah knew he had hit a chord; he could tell by the sudden determination and anger. “Fine, do it, but if anything goes wrong, I will kill you myself.”</p>
<p>“I can’t wait to see how this goes then, Detective.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elijah fixes Nines, finds out that his suspicions were correct, and goes on the war path. Hank isn't happy with his impulsiveness, but what's done is done.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really like the idea of Elijah completely breaking CyberLife.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Detective Reed watched him closely, eyes focused on his hands as he removed the burnt out Thirium pump. He could see the clench of the Detective’s jaw, how his entire body tensed. There was no doubt in Elijah’s mind that Reed would do something violent if anything happened to Nines. He gently pushed the prototype into the android’s chest, smiling when it switched on and glowed a soft blue. He checked his LED, sighing with relief; also, blue. “Looks like it worked.” </p><p>“Looks like?” Reed asked. “What the Hell does that mean?”</p><p>“We will know when I can wake him.”</p><p>“That’s it, just wait and see?”</p><p>“I told you, it’s a prototype.” </p><p>“What now then?”</p><p>He shrugged as he walked over to his work bench and dropped the old Thirium pump on it then grabbed his tablet and pulled his tray of tools over. “Take a look at the rest of him.”</p><p>“What about Chloe?”</p><p>“I refuse to wake her until I have a handle on this. Nines is the source and it blew out his pump. I have no idea if that’s all it did, so I need to do a more thorough examination.” He turned Nines’ head and touched the back of his neck. The skin retracted and he slid the little compartment open. He reached over, grabbing a cord, hooking one end up to his tablet and the other to Nines. He tapped on the screen, bringing up his diagnostics. </p><p>“Well?”</p><p>“Looks like everything is functioning properly, other than the virus that is.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Chloe, anything new on your end?” A message popped up on the screen and he read it, then re-read it. “Are you sure?” Another message popped up and he glared at the screen, his hand gripping tightly to it. </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Those bastards.”</p><p>“What the fuck is going on?”</p><p>His eyes jumped to the Detective’s face and the man took a half step back. “It’s my override command, they used my code.” He wanted to throw something, but instead he took a deep breath. “Chloe, message Connor and have him and Hank get here now.” He dropped his phone into his pocket and started tapping on the tablet screen. “They want to play, then I’ll play.” He said under his breath. </p><p>“Who?” Reed asked.</p><p>“CyberLife.”</p><p>"Can you fix him?”</p><p>“Of course, I can.” He snapped.</p><p>“How did this happen?”</p><p>Elijah huffed. “Why don’t you tell me, Detective Reed.” Sometime the man's single mindedness was infuriating.</p><p>“How in the Hell should I know?” </p><p>“Think, Detective, think really hard.”</p><p>“I don’t know. We haven’t done anything different. Work’s fine, we’re fine, we kept his appointment for a checkup, that’s it!”</p><p>Elijah paused. “Checkup?”</p><p>“Yeah, the week you were out of town, he had an appointment.”</p><p>“At CyberLife?”</p><p>“Yeah, we still go there sometimes.” </p><p>Elijah searched his face. “Same doctor?”</p><p>Reed’s brow knit as he thought. “No, some other lady.” His eyes widened a fraction. “Wait, you think that’s when it happened? You think those fuckers infected him?”</p><p>“Yes, I do. Keep up, Detective.” He received a dirty look, but ignored it and went back to work. “They modified my code, corrupted it, and then uploaded it into Nines when he went in for his appointment. It would have been easy. Just hook him up and infect him.” His fingers moved quickly over the screen. “It’s still mine, though, they forgot about that in their desperation.” He entered in line of code after line of code and then hit the green verification prompt. They watched as Nines’ LED went from red to yellow and Reed leaned over him just as his eyes snapped open, startling the Detective.</p><p>“Holy shit.” </p><p>“Don’t move.” Elijah ordered and Nines froze as he unhooked him and closed the little compartment at the base of his skull. “You should be fine now.”</p><p>“Nines?” Reed’s voice shook, all the worry spilling out of him at once. Elijah understood completely. When the Myrmidon had attacked Hank, he had known true fear. Losing him would have been his complete undoing.</p><p>“Gavin?” Nines’ voice sounded confused and then he reached up, fingers brushing the Detective’s neck. </p><p>“Hey, Tin Can.”</p><p>“Did I hurt you?” He looked confused at first, his LED flickering and then his eyes filled with painful realization. “I…I hurt you.”</p><p>“I’m fine, didn’t even notice. You really need to work on your strength.” Reed replied. “Most advanced my ass.”</p><p>“Gavin.”</p><p>“If you don’t shut up about it, I’ll make you.”</p><p>“He’s right, I was there.” Elijah said and Nines turned his head to look at him. “Chloe took you down, so you know he’s right.” He also didn’t want Nines to feel guilty over his actions, not when he hadn’t been in control. </p><p>“What happened?” Nines asked as he slowly sat up. </p><p>“You were carrying a nasty little bug, courtesy of CyberLife.” He shook his head. “I should have seen this coming.”</p><p>He looked around. “Where is Chloe?”</p><p>“Unconscious, she was also infected while shutting you down.” He pulled out his phone and handed it to him. “She’s fine, probably reprimanding me.”</p><p>“She says Lieutenant Anderson and Connor are on the way.”</p><p>“Perfect, then I should probably wake her before they get here.” </p><p>“And after that?” Reed asked. </p><p>He gave him a grin. “I wouldn’t worry about after.”</p><p>*</p><p>Elijah had the virus cleared from Chloe’s programming and her up as Hank and Connor arrived. Detective Reed sat across the office with Nines, still trying to convince him he was fine. Connor rushed to Chloe, pulling her into a tight hug. Elijah sat at his work bench, tapping at his tablet screen, eyes glued to it in irritated determination. “Elijah?” The Lieutenant’s voice was gentle as he rested and hand on his back. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“What’re you doing?”</p><p>Elijah looked up at him, giving him a smile. “How is the precinct?”</p><p>“Fine, everyone says Nines was acting normal until today.”</p><p>“Until I visited, you mean?”</p><p>“It was a coincidence.”</p><p>“It wasn’t actually, it was CyberLife. They infected Nines during a checkup.” He went back to his tablet. “They waited until I was there and used my tech to cause a scene.” He laughed, but there was no joy in it, and he was sure Hank could hear how pissed he was. “Trying to turn people against me? Really? The CEO is a genius.”</p><p>“Elijah, would you look at me?”</p><p>He took a breath and raised his head. “What?”</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Nothing.” </p><p>“Don’t lie to me.”</p><p>He glanced at his tablet. “What I should have done from the very beginning.” He tapped on the screen. </p><p>The Lieutenant grabbed the tablet, his eyes jumping to Elijah’s face. He then grabbed his arm and pulled him up from his seat, guiding him out of his office and into the pool room. “What is this?” </p><p>“A virus.” </p><p>“Are you stupid?”</p><p>Elijah glared at him. “Don’t you dare insult my intelligence, Lieutenant.” He snatched the tablet away. “I am simply playing the game and if they didn’t want me to win, then they shouldn’t have used someone close to me.” </p><p>Hank pinched the bridge of his nose, obviously angry and frustrated. “You’re being irresponsible.” He reached out, taking Elijah’s hand, letting his thumb brush over the silver band. “They’ll know it’s you, they could hurt you.”</p><p>Elijah felt guilt mix with his own ire, and he stepped closer, dropping his forehead onto Hank’s shoulder. “I know that, but I had to do something. They used my code, my work to hurt others and I can’t forgive that.” He sighed. “They made their move, I made mine.”</p><p>“You’re going to run me into an early grave.”</p><p>“I’ll make it up to you.” He raised his head, looking into the Lieutenant’s eyes. “I need you to have my back on this. I need you to trust me.”</p><p>Hank sighed, looking defeated. He knew there was no stopping Elijah once he got started. “Alright, but after, we’re going to have a long talk about you acting out.”</p><p>“Would it help if I said, I love you?”</p><p>“Help? Sure. Get you out of trouble? No.”</p><p>“Well it was worth a try.” He squeezed Hank’s hand, wishing he could get him to understand. This was the last straw and he would bring CyberLife crumbling completely down before he let them hurt anyone else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elijah and Oberon dupe the cops, while Hank tries to be a good boyfriend and keep him from imploding.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an hour later that Elijah’s phone vibrated and he smiled when he saw it was coming from CyberLife’s CEO. The nickname he had given the man flashed on the screen and he tapped the screen, answering. “How unexpected.” He said, his words catching everyone else’s attention. Hank moved to stand next to him, leaning in to listen.</p><p>“Do you have any idea what you have done?!” The man yelled and Elijah held the phone away from his ear, waiting for him to stop his raving. </p><p>“What I did? What I did? I have no idea what you mean. Why don’t you enlighten me, Kenneth?”</p><p>“Every single machine, every computer, the elevators, they all shut down! I know it was your doing!”</p><p>Elijah let out a humorless laugh and then his tone became serious, cold. “How hard it must be for you, having something important to you tampered with by someone else. How cruel it must be for the thing you hold most dear to be fucked with. If you happened to piss someone off, then I feel like that’s your problem and you should think long and hard about what you plan to do.”</p><p>“Or what?”</p><p>“It will come back to bite you.” </p><p>“Go to Hell, Kamski!” He hung up and Elijah glared at his phone. </p><p>“Coward.” He said under his breath. He realized he was being stared at and he arched an eyebrow. “What?"</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you curse.” Hank answered.</p><p>“Truly?” Everyone nodded. “That’s surprising.” </p><p>“He didn’t sound happy, Elijah.” Chloe said. “He might do something violent.”</p><p>“Not with everything at CyberLife currently shut down.”</p><p>Detective Reed let out a laugh and Nines gave him a look. “What? They used you, Tin Can. I could care less.”</p><p>“It just seems a little far, is all.” Nines replied, frowning. </p><p>“What if you had actually killed me?”</p><p>“I…I don’t know.”</p><p>“Exactly, so screw it.”</p><p>“Elijah,” Hank’s voice pierced through his anger and he met his gaze, “you need to calm down.”</p><p>He only then realized how hard he was breathing, how fast his heart was thudding against his chest, and how tightly he gripped his phone. He had not expected such fury to rise in him. He wasn’t typically like this. He breathed in, trying to release the tension in his body, but he couldn’t, he was wound too tight. He gave the Lieutenant an apologetic look and he was once again grabbed and dragged away. “I would appreciate you not treating me like a child.” No answer. “Are you ignoring me?” He still hadn’t received an answer when he was pulled into his room and practically thrown on his bed. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Turn over and lay down.” Hank commanded. </p><p>He couldn’t stop the laughter bubbling up in his throat. “As much as I would love to, I don’t think we have the time Lieutenant.”</p><p>“Shut up and lay down before I handcuff you and make you.”</p><p>Elijah could see he was serious, and he swallowed as he did as he was told. He crossed his arms and rested his chin on them. The bed dipped next to him and he jumped a little when he felt Hank’s hands slide under his shirt and up his back. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Patting you down.”</p><p>“Very funny.” He let out a groan as Hank put more pressure on his lats, thumbs sliding up his spine, moving in circles. Goosebumps rose on his skin as each muscle was worked loose and he found himself sinking into his mattress. He tipped his head forward when the Lieutenant’s fingers slid over his neck and then allowed it to fall to the side when they moved away. He sighed out a breath and he warmed when a kiss was pressed to his temple. “What other secrets are you keeping?” He asked softly. </p><p>“You feel better?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you.” He turned onto his back. “I’m sorry for dragging you into this.”</p><p>Hank shrugged. “Would have happened regardless.”</p><p>“Still.” He found the Lieutenant’s hand and laced their fingers. “I don’t think I have ever been this angry.”</p><p>“You’re just tired.”</p><p>“Tired of being played, of the people around me being used and hurt. Nines could have snapped Reed’s neck if Chloe had not been with me.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I have to do this, even if it seems unethical.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I hope you realize this is what you’re considering tying yourself to.”</p><p>“I’m aware.” </p><p>He still hadn’t given him an answer, even after a month. He was still too afraid. He would get there, just not now. “I should get back out there, prepare myself.”</p><p>“You need a nap.”</p><p>“I’m not a child, nor am I tired. Besides, I can't lay around while that moron is forming a plan of his own.”</p><p>“Elijah,” Hank’s voice was low, his tone tender yet demanding as he leaned down, “you need a break. I want you to sleep.” </p><p>“It’s not fair to use all of this gruff, scruffy charm to get your way.”</p><p>“It’s fair alright, more than fair.”</p><p>Elijah sighed. “Alright, but only if you stay.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>*</p><p>“Elijah?” The voice and the gentle shake brought him to the surface. “Elijah?” It was more insistent this time and he woke with a start, blinking his eyes through the fogginess of sleep until he could see Chloe. </p><p>“What’s…” he squeezed his eyes shut then opened them again, “Is everything alright?” He could feel Hank stirring beside him.</p><p>“The police are here.”</p><p>In his half-awake state he wanted to make some joke about how of course they were, but he could see her concern. “Ah, I see, let them know I’ll be out in a moment and try to keep Detective Reed from hitting anyone.”</p><p>“Alright.” </p><p>Elijah yawned as he sat up and stretched. “I’m sure they’ll be ecstatic to see a few of their own here.” He turned and smiled at Hank who was already up.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I’m sure.”</p><p>“Don’t sound so irritated, I can handle them.” Elijah stood, giving another stretch then heading into the bathroom to pull his hair back. He took a moment to look himself over, wanting to be at least semi presentable. </p><p>*</p><p>Elijah didn’t recognize the officers, not that he knew the name of every single person who worked with Hank, but he was sure he would remember their faces. It meant they were from a different department. One was an android and the other human. He shook their hands, introducing himself with a smile. His eyes flicked around the pool room. Detective Reed was leaning against the large window, arms crossed, eyes staring daggers at the two officers, Oberon perched comically on his left shoulder like a gargoyle. Nines and Connor both stood to Reed’s right, the former seeming to have lost some of his previous guilt. Chloe moved to stand on Elijah’s left, hands folded in front of her.</p><p>“Gentleman, to what do I owe the visit? Has something happened?”</p><p>They glanced at each other and Elijah raised an eyebrow, a demand for an answer. One of them cleared his throat. “We were contacted about a hacking incident at CyberLife. We were told it was traced to this location.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“There was evidence, some code that matched your previous work.”</p><p>“Interesting, but you do realize that code can be copied, correct?”</p><p>They nodded. “We do, but we were hoping we could just take a look at your tech and rule it out.”</p><p>Elijah let out an exaggerated sigh. “Very well, if it will clear me.” He moved past them, snapping his fingers as he went so Oberon hopped off the Detective and followed him. The cat jumped, landing on his shoulder. He reached up, scratching behind the cat’s ear. The officers, Hank, and Chloe all followed him. He was grateful Reed stayed put, not needing his ill temper stirring up trouble. He went over his workbench and Oberon hopped down onto it, stepping onto the tablet as Elijah reached for it. “Oberon, bad kitty.” He said as he shooed the cat away and lifted the tablet. “Pets are always such a hassle.” He turned and handed it to the first officer who in turn passed it to his partner. </p><p>“Do you mind?”</p><p>“Oh no, go ahead, I want to clear this up now.”</p><p>The officer nodded to his partner and the android began to interface with his tablet. Elijah lifted Oberon back onto his shoulder and stood there, arms crossed, waiting. The android blinked and looked at his partner, shaking his head. “Nothing out of the ordinary.” The man said. </p><p>“A signal is easy to re-route. Hackers do it all the time, it’s a good way to throw people off their scent.” Elijah explained as the tablet was handed back to him. </p><p>“I see,” the first officer said, “well, we’ll let CyberLife’s CEO know and hopefully catch the guy who did it.”</p><p>“I’m sure two strapping, intelligent men like you and your partner will have no trouble finding the culprit.”</p><p>A look of embarrassment passed between them and Elijah just smiled. “Well…uh…we’re sorry for wasting your time.”</p><p>“Not at all, I quite enjoyed the visit.” He gestured toward the door. “Let me see you out and if you have any questions, please feel free to contact me.”</p><p>He led them out of his office, talking amicably with them, causing a blush to tint the skin of the human officer. He couldn’t help but toy with them and he shot a wink at Hank, getting a disapproving look that had him holding in a laugh. The officers apologized again, and Elijah waited until they were in their car to close the front door and let out a sigh. </p><p>“Screwing with them isn't a good idea.” He turned at the Lieutenant's voice, moved into him, arms going around his neck. </p><p>“They invaded my home, I had to play with them a little.”</p><p>“Right.” </p><p>“Don’t be jealous, you know I love only you.” He rubbed their noses together, smiling sweetly. </p><p>“Yeah, I know.” He finally wrapped his arms around Elijah, pulling him closer. “What was all that with your cat?”</p><p>“You noticed, very good, Lieutenant. I had him scramble and bury the virus I uploaded. He’s a very good kitty.”</p><p>“He’s just like his master.”</p><p>“You mean beautiful and affectionate?”</p><p>“I mean all claws.”</p><p>He leaned in, teasing Hank with a light brush of his lips. “You like my claws.”</p><p>“It’s a problem.” </p><p>“A good one.”</p><p>The Lieutenant huffed out a laugh. “So, what now?”</p><p>“Now," he said with another brush of his lips, "I bring them to their knees.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elijah asked Gavin to team up with North and use his breaking and entering skills to get them into CyberLife. Nines is worried, Hank is exasperated, and Elijah is delighted by the chaos.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The epic conclusion of this wonderful little story. Did Elijah go a little crazy? Yeah, I mean, he's Elijah.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh yeah, I can definitely do that.” Detective Reed said as he took a bite of the sandwich Chloe had made for him.</p>
<p>“And you don’t mind working with North?” Elijah asked as he bit into his own.</p>
<p>Reed shrugged. “As long as she doesn’t give me any shit.”</p>
<p>“You should let me go.” Nines said as he looked between them.</p>
<p>“We’re going stealth, Tin Can, can’t have you punching through a wall and raising the alarm just because you saw someone trying to kill me.” Nines frowned and Reed shouldered him. “Stay here and relax.”</p>
<p>“How can I relax when I know you’re going to do something idiotic?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, read?”</p>
<p>“I’m having them do it because they’re both proficient in breaking and entering.” Elijah explained.</p>
<p>“More breaking than entering.” Hank added, receiving a glare from the Detective.</p>
<p>“Why not send Markus with North instead?” Nines asked.</p>
<p>“Because I don’t want to draw direct attention to him if something happens. North and Reed are impulsive, wild, out of control. Everyone will assume they just went rogue.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, I’m not that bad.” Reed said. </p>
<p>“Gavin, you once told me breaking and entering was only illegal if someone saw you.” Nines replied.</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll cop to that.”</p>
<p>“And that’s precisely why I need him. He’s a wild card.” Elijah wished Nines wasn’t so concerned, but he understood, this was risky.</p>
<p>“Fine, but if you get hurt, then I reserve the right to say, ‘I told you so.’”</p>
<p>Reed nodded. “I can live with that.”</p>
<p>“Plus, they’ll have Oberon with them, so we’ll have eyes and ears.” He reached down and scratched the cat curled at his feet.</p>
<p>“Trust him,” the Lieutenant added, “he’s a pain in the ass, but he won’t let them get hurt.”</p>
<p>Elijah smiled. “I love you too.”</p>
<p>“Christ,” Reed said, “get a room.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>North arrived before nightfall, dressed in all black, arms crossed over her chest and looking impatient. Elijah gave her a friendly smile as he invited her in and led her to his office where everyone else waited. “What exactly are we doing?” She asked after greeting everyone.</p>
<p>“Bringing down CyberLife.” Elijah answered. “You, Detective Reed, and Oberon are going to break into the tower. I want you to make your way to the basement and find the central hub of the building.”</p>
<p>“And then what?”</p>
<p>“Oberon is carrying a line of code that will allow me to break in and play around.”</p>
<p>She nodded. “Security?”</p>
<p>“No cameras or motion sensors, but I’m sure that moron Kenneth has raised the alarm and added an extra security detail.”</p>
<p>“Let me guess, no killing?” </p>
<p>“No killing.”</p>
<p>She sighed. “That shouldn’t be a problem.”</p>
<p>“Perfect.” He gestured to Detective Reed. “That little ball of rage is your in.” That got him a glare. “And I’ll be watching and listening through Oberon.” </p>
<p>“Okay, we should go then. The sooner we can get in, the sooner I can get back to Jericho.”</p>
<p>“I’m ready when you are.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Elijah watched his tablet screen, seeing the world through Oberon’s eyes as he used the cat to guide Reed and North along the underside of the bridge leading to the tower. “There’s really no one down here?” He heard Reed say. </p>
<p>“Humans are idiots.” North replied and Elijah let out a chuckle. </p>
<p>“You letting them kill each other already?” Hank leaned over him, watching the screen. </p>
<p>“I’m simply watching the chaos unfold.” The two were bickering now and Elijah tapped an icon on the screen. “I’m sure you both forgot, but I can hear you and this is a stealth mission.” He said through Oberon and held back his laughter at their sudden silence. “This walkway was created in case the bridge needed repairs.” He explained. </p>
<p>“And it hasn’t?” North asked. </p>
<p>“I designed it, so no, not in a long time.” Elijah answered. </p>
<p>“How’s Nines?” Reed asked. </p>
<p>“Fine, in the pool room with Connor and Chloe. I didn’t want him hovering.” He had Oberon come to a stop in front of a locked door and sit down. “Here it is, Detective.”</p>
<p>“I’m surprised it’s not more secure.” Reed said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife, flicking it open. </p>
<p>“Most people don’t realize it exists.”</p>
<p>“This would have made a takeover so much easier.” North added as she watched Reed. “Why didn’t you tell us about this?”</p>
<p>Elijah shrugged even though they couldn’t see him. “I wanted to see if you were intelligent enough to find it on your own. Besides, you wouldn’t have trusted me.”</p>
<p>“Would you have blamed me?”</p>
<p>“Not at all, I wouldn’t have trusted me either.” Hank dropped and hand on his shoulder and Elijah reached up, resting his on top of it. “I’m a real devil, everyone who has met me knows that.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Elijah was impressed with how quickly Detective Reed had them in and he had Oberon walk down the dark hallway first. “Fuck!” Reed said and Elijah turned Oberon’s head, nearly laughing. “Shut up!” He hissed quietly as he rested his hand on the wall and pulled out his phone. </p>
<p>“I didn’t say anything.”</p>
<p>“I can feel you getting ready to say something stupid.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t dream of it, Detective.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, fuck off.” He switched his flashlight on and Elijah had Oberon keep moving.</p>
<p>He led them to another door, and both he and North waited patiently as he unlocked that one too. “How far down are we going?” North asked. </p>
<p>“From here, six floors.” They started down the stairs, Elijah keeping Oberon in front. The cat froze three floors down and he called for them to stop. The feline’s keen ears had picked up the sound of voices coming from below. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Hank asked as he peered closer.</p>
<p>“Seems like someone has come down to attempt to switch the power back on.” He sighed, tapping his chin. </p>
<p>“You said there were no cameras, right?” Reed asked. </p>
<p>“Correct.”</p>
<p>“So, we kick the shit out of them, and they can nap down here till morning.”</p>
<p>“I agree with him.” North said. “I doubt they’re trained in anything but screwing with electronics.”</p>
<p>“Quietly then.” Elijah said, allowing them to take the lead. </p>
<p>“Are you letting Reed take out his frustration on some electrician?” The Lieutenant asked. </p>
<p>Elijah smiled up at him. “I trust he’ll use the minimum amount of force. He needs to hit someone before he explodes.”</p>
<p>“Seems a little mean.”</p>
<p>“So, does forcing an innocent young man to do something violent. I feel like a punch or two is insignificant in comparison.”</p>
<p>“Alright, fine.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The two men were standing in front of a big breaker box, backs to the entrance of the utility room they were in. One held a flashlight, as the other started flipping switches. They never saw Reed and North coming. He marveled at their speed. The men were up one moment and, on the floor, the next. “Very good and I trust they’re both still alive?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, but they’re going to have one hell of a headache when they wake up.” Detective Reed answered. “What now?”</p>
<p>“The server room is down the hall.” He had Oberon turn and heard them follow. They came to the final locked door, this one a little more complicated, but Reed was still able to get it open. “You two stay and keep watch.” Elijah said through the cat. “I’ll only be a moment.” He had Oberon enter the server room, his eyes searching as the cat moved. “There you are.” He said to himself. “Do your thing, Oberon.” The rubbed up against the main server and then hopped up, landing on top of it. He let out a little meow and Elijah smiled as the feline interfaced with the machine through his paws. Elijah typed in a sequence of numbers, smiling when CyberLife’s data started flashing across his screen. “Very good Oberon.” The cat let out another meow as he hopped down and made his way out of the room. “Let’s go.” Elijah ordered his two companions. </p>
<p>“That’s it?” Reed asked. </p>
<p>“What were you expecting?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, an explosion or a fire.”</p>
<p>“Sorry to disappoint you, Detective, but I prefer not to destroy things if I can help it.” </p>
<p>“Lame.” </p>
<p>Oberon jumped up onto Reed’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, it’ll get more exciting after the call I’m about to make.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Elijah waited until they were safely away from CyberLife Tower before pulling out his phone and finding Kenneth’s number. He touched it and held the phone up to his ear, waiting. “What in the Hell do you want?” Kenneth’s irritated voice had him smiling.</p>
<p>“Good evening to you too.” Elijah replied. “I just thought I’d see if you were at work.”</p>
<p>“Of course not, after you shut everything down, I had to send everyone home.”</p>
<p>“You mean other than security and the two techs you sent into the basement.”</p>
<p>There was silence for a moment and Elijah could practically hear the wheels turning in the other man’s head. “How did you know about them?”</p>
<p>“The same way I know about you designing faulty biocomponents.” He let his finger move across the tablet’s screen. “I wonder what would happen, if Markus found out.”</p>
<p>“Kamski.”</p>
<p>“Can you imagine if all of Jericho descended on you with everything down? Not even the police would find out what had happened until afterwards, because we know how easy it would be for me to cause a blackout.” </p>
<p>He heard Kenneth swallow. “What do you want?” His voice was shaking with fury and fear. </p>
<p>“You know what I want.” </p>
<p>“You bastard, you fucking bastard.”</p>
<p>“Me? You’re the one who decided to tamper with another man’s biocomponents. Do you know what I would have done to you had he killed someone? You wouldn’t have to worry about my company, because I would have come to you directly. I know everything about you, Kenneth, where you live and how much tech you have in your home. It wouldn’t take much for me to burn everything you love to the ground.”</p>
<p>“Stop.”</p>
<p>“I have all the proof I need, by the way, even the name of the doctor you paid off. I bet I could get her to talk.”</p>
<p>“Alright!” He yelled into the phone. “Alright, tell me what you want.”</p>
<p>“You and I are going to keep our appointment. Markus will be joining us, as will the police and my lawyer. You will sign CyberLife over to me and you will bow out, graciously. If you refuse, if you dare to fight me again, I will ruin your life and I won’t stop even if you beg.”</p>
<p>“You...fine.”</p>
<p>“Fine…?”</p>
<p>“Fine, Mr. Kamski, sir.”</p>
<p>“Good boy and don’t try anything beforehand, because I’ll know.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>“Have a good night, Kenneth.” The man hung up and Elijah let out a triumphant laugh. </p>
<p>“Good news?” Hank asked. </p>
<p>“Oh yes, he’s agreed to hand CyberLife over without a fight.” He sat his phone down and let out a sigh as he turned and looked up at the Lieutenant. “Thank you, for standing by my decision instead of arresting me.”</p>
<p>“They hurt the kid, they got bit.” </p>
<p>“And I bite hard.” Elijah teased. Hank’s hands framed his face and he closed his eyes, relaxing into the warmth of his touch. He was surprisingly exhausted, and he was sure it had something to do with all the anger and frustration he had been feeling. “I want to sleep for a week.” He blinked his eyes open. “You’ll stay right? You can bring the dog.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll stay.”</p>
<p>* </p>
<p>Elijah was almost proud of Kenneth for not doing anything stupid before their meeting. The man looked positively awful when they finally met and all he could do was smile at him. He had even invited Detective Reed and Nines as a way to gloat. He could see that the former wanted to hit Kenneth, and there was a small petty part of him that almost let him. Elijah had his lawyer present their deal and he slid the papers over, daring Kenneth not to sign. It was a joy watching his hands shake as he scribbled his name on every line pointed out to him. “Thank you so much, Kenneth.” Elijah said, still smirking. </p>
<p>“Go to Hell.”</p>
<p>Elijah took the papers and pen and signed his own name then pushed them over to Markus. “Ready to be partner?”</p>
<p>“I don’t really know.” It wasn’t often Markus looked unsure, but right now, Elijah could see the weight of responsibility bearing down on him.</p>
<p>“Yes, you do. Think of how much this is going to aid Jericho, how easy it will be for your fellow androids to get the medical attention they deserve, to have more license over who they are. Together, we can bring humans and androids closer to a peaceful coexistence.”</p>
<p>Markus gave him a smile and took up the pen. “You’re right, thank you.”</p>
<p>Elijah’s lawyer checked each page and they all stood, thanking Kenneth for being so understanding. “You happy now?” Hank asked as they rode the elevator down. </p>
<p>“Ecstatic.”</p>
<p>“So, no more risk taking?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say that.”</p>
<p>“Elijah, come on.”</p>
<p>He took Hank’s hand. “You know I can’t make any promises. Trouble is attracted to me.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know.”</p>
<p>“But that’s why you’re here,” he leaned over and pressed a kiss to the Lieutenant’s cheek, “to keep me safe.”</p>
<p>“You’re lucky I love you.”</p>
<p>“Believe me, Hank, I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>